


Insolitement vôtre - 29 : Darth Vader's fanclub (Seconde partie)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And I'm not even sorry about it, But he's not the only one, Crack, Darth Tantrum | Kylo Ren, Darth Vader's Fanclub, F/M, I really really really don't like Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren is just a fanboy, Lizzie rocks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Kylo Ren rencontre les fans Terriens de son Seigneur Sith préféré...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, dernière partie de ma duologie, starring... Lizzie l'infirmière, entre autres.

Kylo Ren avait finalement cru trouver des gens comme lui, lorsqu'il avait atterri sur Terre, mais il déchanta assez rapidement.

Une jeune femme nommée Lizzie se revendiquait comme la véritable Présidente du « Darth Vader's fanclub » et le ton était vite monté entre elle et le petit-fils du Sith, chacun déterminé à garder leur place.

Malheureusement pour Kylo, Lizzie avait rallié une majeure partie du fanclub à sa cause, et elle était en passe de gagner la guerre.

\- Faux Sith ! hurlaient certains fans en direction de Ren.

\- Tu n'as strictement rien compris au personnage ! ajoutaient d'autres avec colère.

En face, la riposte, numériquement plus faible :

\- Vous ne respectez pas Kylo Ren ! Il a autant le droit que nous d'admirer Vader, peut-être même plus puisqu'il est son petit-fils !

\- Laissez Kylo Ren tranquille, vous ne voyez pas qu'il va pleurer, ce pauvre chéri incompris ?

Au milieu de cette cacophonie, Kylo et Lizzie se fixaient d'un regard féroce. La jeune femme se tenait dignement sous sa propre banderole géante à l'effigie du Sith.

\- Je mérite la présidence du fanclub parce que je suis le petit-fils de Darth Vader, martelait Ren.

\- Je mérite la présidence du fanclub parce que j'ai été l'infirmière personnelle de Darth Vader, et que je le connais donc mieux que quiconque, se bornait à répéter Lizzie.

Soudain, tout le monde se figea dans la salle. Darth Vader, apparemment pas mort, venait d'entrer, et fixait la bataille en croisant les bras. Kylo se jeta presque à ses pieds.

\- Grand-pèèèèère ! Vous êtes en vie, je n'y crois pas, c'est incroyable, waouh ! N'est-ce pas que je suis votre digne héritier, et que donc je mérite d'être nommé Président de votre fanclub ??

\- Lève-toi de là, tu as l'air complètement ridicule, ricana Lizzie, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Ren lui jeta un regard mauvais mais retrouva une position plus digne.

\- Je suis... ravi de rencontrer enfin mon petit-fils, fit lentement le Sith, et flatté du dévouement qu'il me porte. Néanmoins, je souhaite que Lizzie conserve son titre, qu'elle a amplement mérité à prendre soin de moi pendant des années.

Le visage de Kylo Ren se décomposa graduellement, puis le jeune homme éclata de rage, saccageant toute la salle, sous le regard courroucé des autres fans. Vader le maîtrisa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en prendre physiquement à Lizzie.

Oui, Kylo Ren était un enfant prompt à faire des colères pour des broutilles, ne l'aviez-vous pas déjà compris ?

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tellement apaisant de clasher Kylo Ren et de le rendre ridicule... il faudrait que j'envisage de le faire encore plus souvent...


End file.
